The optical properties of the eye and its imperfections limit visual performance, the ability for an individual to view the world, and retinal imaging, the ability for an ophthalmologist to view the retinal tissue. Recent advances in wavefront sensing and adaptive optics technologies have allowed measurement and correction of monochromatic wavefront aberrations in healthy human eyes. However, it is likewise important to investigate disease-related changes in the optics of the eye, since they can significantly contribute to degradation of both visual performance and resolution for retinal imaging. Particularly, there is a need to differentiate between vision loss that results from retinal disease and visual performance that is impaired due to imperfect optics, in order to anticipate optimal outcome for therapies applied to improve neural function of the retina in eyes with imperfect optics, or to foresee consequences of procedures that are targeted to improve the optical property of eyes with diseased retinas. Equally important is a need for high-resolution imaging of the retinal tissue that may be achieved by compensation for ocular aberrations with the use of adaptive optical components and image processing methodologies. Such imaging would allow visualization of fine retinal structures, thus providing for better understanding of retinal pathophysiology and enhanced diagnostic evaluation of retinal diseases. In the current research proposal, our novel technique for optical section retinal imaging will be coupled with wavefront sensing technology. Imaging will be performed in subjects diagnosed with diabetic retinopathy and age-related macular degeneration and the optical performance of retinal-diseased and healthy eyes will be compared. The relation between ocular aberrations and retinal imaging resolution will be determined. High-resolution retinal imaging will be achieved by compensation for ocular aberrations. Findings from the research study will provide knowledge on the nature and extent of disease-related changes in the optical properties of the eye, that is of value for evaluation of optical factors that contribute to degradation of visuai performance and for achievement of high-resolution retinal imaging in subjects with retinal diseases that are considered the most prevalent causes of blindness.